New Millennium Senshi
by Dream of the Night
Summary: 5 American teens discover they are Sailor Senshi. They have to save the world from the awakened Jadeite and his army of Dark Kingdom misfits while trying to manage classes and have a love life!
1. The Transformation

New Millennium Senshi

Disclaimer: I don't own Jadeite or the Sailor Senshi's powers, they are the creation of Naoko Takeuchi. The characters are based off of my friends and I did my best to use their personalities to make accurate reactions to these situations. I did not make any of the video games used and Springz was real before they closed down. Collin is all mine even though he is sadly not real. If I forgot to mention anything from this story and you have heard about it I don't own that either.

It was April 4, 2004 and the last day of Spring Break for the five teens who were to discover their destiny tonight. It was about 8 o'clock and the group was at a local hangout called Springz, where kids play video games, ride go-karts, rock climb, and eat. "Ok who wants to play against me?" a tall 17 year old, blondish girl named Amy asked indicating the Pump It Up machine. "Not me. You always win" Amy's short, dark-haired, 17 year old friend Lakeshia replied. Her 16 year old sister Saranda, who could almost be her twin except for the fact that Saranda was taller, suggested "Why don't you play against Earl?" Earl was the guy of the group, although he didn't always act as such. He was tall with curly brown hair and was also 17 years old. "Yeah Earl, let's see your moves." A middle height, 16 year old girl with black, shoulder length hair named Jessi said. "I don't want to play against Earl" Amy complained "He can play on harder levels than me."

"That's why we don't want to play against you" Jessi said. "Oh yeah" Amy said smiling. "So are you playing or what?" Earl said from the machine and swiping his card. "Ok, ok" Amy said "But nothing on Crazy mode, and I can only do two really well on hard mode."

"Fine, fine I'll let you choose."

"Yay!" Amy said hugging him. "Hey Earl's mine!" Jessi said jokingly. "Um Jes" Lakeshia said "He technically isn't any girl's since he is our fun gay guy."

"Yeah I know" Jessi said with a sniff and then a smile.

Amy attempted to play Beethoven's Virus on hard mode, but was losing, when the group, and everyone else in the place, heard angry yelling. "Where are they? I know they're here! I'll get my revenge for being put in eternal sleep." A tall young blonde man came into view wearing a dark grey, pin-over, long sleeved vest shirt and dark pants. Earl continued playing while Jessi, and Saranda watched, but Lakeshia and Amy were still staring at the yelling man. "Hey Amy, you know I'm beating you worse now right?" Earl said smiling. "What?" Amy asked coming out of her trance, "Huh?" When she didn't start playing again Lakeshia said turning back "Don't worry about that guy, he's just some idiot yelling."

"Yeah, and if he comes over here I'll make him go away for you." Jessi said sweetly, punching her fist into her hand. "Thanks," Amy said turning back to the almost completed game "But I think I'm just going crazy. Wow I still got a D with stopping." "Why" Earl asked. "Because I'm just that good." "No" Earl said rolling his eyes "Why do you think you're going crazy?" "Oh" Amy said feeling a little dumb "Did you hear what he was yelling?"

"I wasn't exactly paying attention to him." Earl said. The others shook their head no. "I swear he said something about eternal sleep."

"Eternal sleep?" Saranda asked. "Ok don't laugh at me, but have you guys seen Sailor Moon?" Amy asked everyone. They all shook their heads in a "sort of" kind of way, except Jessi who said, "No, why?"

"Well" Amy continued "With that outfit, hair, and his talk of eternal sleep, I thought he seemed an awful lot like Jedite from Sailor Moon. Of course in the real world he is probably just some weirdo whose been role playing too long and watching too many episodes."

"Who's Jedite" Jessi asked. "You watch too many episodes and your not _that _weird" Earl said. "Well, see…Heeey!" Amy said. Everyone laughed and Lakeshia said, "You're right he does sort of look like Jedite."

"Who's Jedite" Jessi asked.

"Yep, you're definitely going crazy if you are seeing cartoon characters in the real world." Earl said. "He must not talk to Alicia very often, but then again she does go to J-Cons so I guess it's possible." Amy thought smiling to herself. "Didn't you say that Sailor Moon came from Japan?" Saranda asked. "Yes it does, but with Jedite since he is evil he has the power to teleport."

"WHO IS JEDITE?" Jessi yelled not liking being ignored, but a little too loudly because the Jedite look-alike stopped yelling, and moving, until he located the source of the voice and then with another yell charged at Jessi. He ended up missing her, but landed on Earl instead. Amy attempted to get Earl up from under the eccentric jumper but to no avail, the guy had him pinned to the Pump It Up machine. With a last tug from Amy, Earl yelled "Ow! Are you trying to take my arm off?"

"Do you want my help or not?" The blonde looked up at Amy when she spoke with a glare of hate and she slowly backed off the Pump It Up machine to stand next to the others.

"Hey dude, I'm sorry, but you're not my type, so would you please hurry up and get off me?" Earl whined. The man stood, eyes fixed on the girls, taking no notice of Earl under his legs or the fact that most of the people in the downstairs area were all watching him. "You can't just tackle people like that!" Jessi yelled. "So I've finally found you," he said with a calm voice and evil grin, "You three will pay for my imprisonment." "Three" Saranda whispered confused, being that he was talking to four girls. "I Will Finally KILL YOU! Mercury, Mars, and of course Miss Moon, you will suffer, more than I have suffered and when you are gone I can rule this world and any other I choose." Lakeshia, whom the man didn't seem to be talking to stepped forward and with all of her psychological air said, "You need to get some serious help. You have the delusion that you are the fictional character Jedite, but I'm sorry he just isn't real. You need to come to terms with the person that you truly are deep down and remember that there is always hope of recovery" "I assure you" the man said resuming his calm voice "That I am real, and it is Jadeite not Jedite." Lakeshia turned around and gave a "What is this idiot talking about" look to Amy. "Must be a Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon fan?" Amy said to her. Lakeshia nodded with a "Now what did she say" look. "It is the Japanese Sailor Moon," she said to Lakeshia. "Earl get out from under his legs and let's go." Jessi said "We don't need to waste any more time with this loser who needs to get a life."

"Get a life? I'll just take yours then." Jadeite said and hurled an energy ball at her. Earl lunged from under Jadeite, being free from his legs, to block the girls from getting hit with the ball. He knocked all but Saranda to the floor and she stood transfixed by the scene in front of her.

Around them pandemonium had broken out. People were rushing to the exits and jumping over the handrail from the second floor. With all of the people, Jadeite couldn't get to the group to try to attack again. Crawling out from under Earl and seeing that he was unconscious Amy said, "I think we have a problem."

"You think!" Jessi yelled back at her. "Hey don't get snappy with me!"

"Sorry, but why does he keep attacking me?"

"Maybe it is because you keep saying things he doesn't like" Lakeshia said standing up. "Or maybe it is because he thinks you are Sailor Mars because of your black hair." Amy said. "So?" Jessi asked. "Well, at the moment he probably has it in for Sailor Mars more the Mercury and maybe even Moon because it was Sailor Mar's scroll that made him almost get hit by the airplanes."

"Airplanes?"

"Nevermind, I'll explain later."

"With all these people and us having to carry Earl, I don't think we'll make it to the exit before that wacko tries something again." Jessi commented. "Then we won't use the exit right now," Lakeshia said. "We'll use the elevator and go upstairs and go around back so Jadeite won't notice us leaving." The group stood up and moved around Earl. Jessi and Lakeshia took his legs while Amy grabbed one arm. "Sha!" Amy yelled at Saranda who had been watching Jadeite angrily thrashing through people. "He looks like he needs a hug" Saranda simply stated. "Oh Saranda Don't Start! Now come and help us!" Lakeshia yelled at her. As she turned to help the group carry Earl to the elevator she asked "What do you mean don't start?"

"You know you always go for the more unfortunate looking guys who usually end up being jerks anyway." Lakeshia said to her, pushing the elevator button. "And trust me he is, if we are now to assume that he is the real Jadeite." Amy added while she and the rest of the group dropped Earl. "Who'd have thought that a skinny gay guy like this could be so heavy" Jessi said. "And he complains about me in dance." Amy said.

The elevator reached the top floor and the group piled out dragging Earl along. "There's a water fountain over there." Amy said pointing "We can put some cold water on him to wake him up." Saranda started for the bathroom when Lakeshia asked, "Where are you going?"

"To get some paper towels for the water." "Why don't we just put his face in front of the faucet?" Jessi asked smiling. "That is so mean!" Amy said laughing. "I know!" "Let's do it then." Lakeshia said. "Yeah!" they all yelled. With the cold water's help, Earl was up in no time. "What happened?" he asked "And why am I wet? Ah COLD!" The girls tried hard not to laugh. "You saved us." Jessi said smiling. "Can I have some paper towels please? Oh and I think I need a Chiropractor too." Earl asked. "See I told you we needed paper towels!" Saranda said and went again to get some. While Earl was trying to wring out his wet shirt, there wasn't much talking because the girls, except Lakeshia, were watching him. Not being distracted Lakeshia said, "Hey does it sound quiet to you guys?" she went to the railing and saw that "Everyone's gone!" Amy went to the window and said "There's no one out there either"

"There is, however, someone here" said a cold drawling voice from behind them. Everyone turned around to see Jadeite standing at the top of the stairs. "What are we going to do?" Lakeshia asked. Saranda came out of the bathroom holding a bunch of paper towels and stopped sighing when she saw Jadeite. "I shouldn't have mentioned these darn things." She thought. "Where did everyone else go? They couldn't have left that quickly." Amy said. "I don't think everyone else is our problem right now." Earl said to her. "We have to fight" Jessi announced "How?" Amy asked, "I don't know how to fight"

"Me neither" said Saranda considering rolling the paper towels into balls and throwing them. "Come on Amy, you've said it yourself "Lakeshia said to her "Dancers have the legs to kick butt!"

"Yeah but.."

"What's the matter? Powerful Sailor Senshi having trouble figuring out how to fight little old me?" Jadeite said with a mock baby voice. "Makes it easier for me. I'll take you three now!" Jadeite said returning to his normal voice and pointing at Saranda, Jessi, and Amy. "Not without us." Earl said standing up and dragging Lakeshia over to him. "Um, Earl why did you say that?" "I don't know it just sort of came out, but we have to help our friends don't we?"

"Of course, but do you have a plan?"

"Well, umm, you see, umm, I just, uh no."

"Thought so."

The group was spread out, except Lakeshia and Earl. Seeing their disadvantage Jadeite began gathering dark energy. "Come on guys let's go!" Jessi yelled and charged at him. Saranda and Amy shrugged at each other from across the room and charged after Jessi. Jessi was the closest, so she reached Jadeite first and tried to kick him. He moved away and Jessi crashed to the ground. Using the energy he had just gathered, Jadeite put a force field around himself. Amy continued to charge at him and was repelled by it as well, landing painfully on the floor. Glancing at Jessi and Amy on the floor Jadeite grinned wicked saying "Two down" then turning his attention to Saranda "One to go." Jessi tried to lunge at him again from behind, but she too is repelled by the force field. Amy stood up and gave Saranda a signal to run over to Lakeshia and Earl, who still seemed to be arguing over a plan. Noticing Saranda looking behind him, Jadeite turned around and grabbed Amy by the throat. Saranda took the opportunity to run over to Lakeshia and Earl, who stopped arguing and looked back over toward Jadeite, Amy and Jessi.

Jadeite swung Amy around and threw her to the ground. "YOU" he yelled with anger "You spoiled my plans, destroyed my honor, led her" pointing at Jessi who had also gone over with the others "To trap me and you got me imprisoned. Now, you will PAY!"

"It wasn't me I swear!" Amy cried helplessly. "You've been asleep a lot longer than you think" and mumbled under her breath "And your plans were doomed for failure anyway."

"SILENCE! I will not be fooled by you again." Jessi tried to charge at him again but was once again repelled. "If you are so powerful then why do you need a force field?" Amy asked. "I guess you're right." Jadeite said. Suddenly Amy started glowing with the same energy that had surrounded Jadeite. Amy tried to move, but couldn't, the force field was keeping her in place and laughing Jadeite said to her "I know it is you. Remember? I knew your identity on our last encounter. Your life signature is the same." He lifted Amy into the air and she yelled, "Help me!"

The other four tried to run to her, but they were hit with more of Jadeite's energy balls. "Your friends can't help you now. You will die in my force field and then I will kill them." Jadeite mused. Amy tried to think quickly about what to do, but her mind drew a blank until she heard Earl yell "I've got it!"

"What now?" Lakeshia asked huddling around Earl with the others. "If Amy can distract him then we can surround him, tackle him from different directions, and hope he drops the force field."

"That's your plan?" Jessi asked annoyed. "It might work. Do you have a better one?" Jessi shook her head, then whispered to Saranda "I think the Powder Puff football game went to his head." "I thought he was only cheering in that"

"He was, but he still had to watch it." Saranda smirked and Earl started talking again, "Ok then, Lakeshia and I will take the rear and you two can each take a side. Ok break."

"Break?"

"Sorry I always wanted to say that."

"Yeah since the PP Game." Jessi whispered. Earl glared at her and then signaled to Amy what he hoped was "Distract Jadeite while we tackle him!" Amy slightly nodded and the group slowly started to their positions.

"Distraction. Distraction." Amy thought "Um. Is that the best you can come up with? I mean the whole squishing in a force field thing was done by Malachite." "Malachite?"

"I mean Kunzite." Amy then thought, "Why does he only know the Japanese names and yet speaks English?" She saw the group nearing Jadeite and loudly blurted "I mean you have no imagination at all, your plans were lame. The only one that worked a little was the cruise ship, but then again that wasn't your idea was it? Beryl was so angry you failed yet again and lost her a valuable ally wasn't she?"

Amy's force field was thrust into the air in Jadeite's anger. "Well, he's distracted now." Amy thought nervously. Jadeite brought her an inch from his face and spat "What do you know about anything? You just…"

"Now!" Earl yelled pushing Jadeite forward with Lakeshia so Saranda and Jessi could ram him from the side. The group successfully knocked him to the ground, but the force field on Amy wasn't dropped. "Maybe you can pop it like a balloon or something" Saranda suggested. Earl took off one of his flip-flops and threw it at the force field. "Ow!" Amy said, when the flip-flop hit the force field. "Well let's try to at least get her down." Earl said, but when he tried to grab hold of the force field, he couldn't get a grip to hold it. "Guys!" Jessi yelled.

Jadeite angrily stood up, making the group except Amy who was hovering over the first floor thanks to Earl's, quickly step back. He began to advance on the group when an idea came to him. Turning to Amy he said, "How is this for imaginative, I turn you evil so you can kill your friends and I won't have to do a thing."

"It sucks!" Amy's force field started flashing like it was going to disappear, but it was actually going into Amy's body. Amy felt sick and sleepy. Her mind was filling with darkness and she wanted to sink into it and sleep. "No!" a voice echoed in her head, "You don't want to sleep, you don't want to be evil. You want to help your friends to save the world from this evil. Don't give in. Be strong."

"Yes, I will fight this evil." Amy answered the voice and she felt herself becoming more alert. A bright light shone through the darkness in her mind and Amy allowed herself to be drawn into it. "Believe," the voice said, "Believe in your light."

Amy was suddenly pulled out of the darkness in a great flash of light. She was back in the force field again, but she noticed a strange light that wasn't there the first time. She looked over at her reflection in the window and saw a bright crescent moon on the forehead of her reflection. "Amy! Amy! Are you all right? Amy?" Lakeshia called. "I'm Sailor Moon!" Amy yelled excitedly. "But you're ok?"

"Yep! Couldn't be better!"

"You scared us! Your body was floating mid-air and you have a blank look on you face and your head was hanging loosely."

"A voice in my head helped me through the darkness and told me to believe in my light."

"That is a little strange." Jessi said. "Not as strange as that." Saranda said, pointing to the fuming Jadeite. "If I can't turn you evil I will kill you and take your friends instead."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, since trying to turn me evil turned me into Sailor Moon." Jadeite roared in anger and all of the windows in the in the upper floor broke and shards flew everywhere, some landing on the bottom floor. Jadeite angrily released Amy's force field and she started to fall towards the glass on the first floor. She tried to grab rail but missed. Amy thought she was going to die of the broken glass, but someone grabbed her and pulled her onto the second floor. Instead of looking up into the face a one of her friends, she saw a masked man with black hair, wearing a tuxedo, top hat, and cape. "Tuxedo Mask?"

"No, I am Tuxedo Kamen."

"Sorry. Thank you for saving me."

"He can save me any day." Earl whispered to Jessi and she nodded in agreement. "Ah, Tuxedo Kamen. I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Tuxedo Kamen said walking over to Jadeite. "You know you're late. I could have killed them five times over."

"And yet you haven't, so I am not so sure that you could." Jadeite and Tuxedo Kamen continued throwing witty comments at each other while Amy went over to the others. "What is that thing on your head?" Earl asked. "It is a crescent moon. I am Sailor Moon and that has to mean that you guys are Sailor Scouts too. I don't know how to transform though, or how to get you guys to at least get your symbol on your foreheads. The voice told me to believe in my light, but maybe that was because I was surrounded by darkness."

"Maybe it meant believe in your inner light, like your strength and your will to come out of the darkness." Lakeshia said. "Ok then, you guys try that and I'll try to figure out how to transform."

"So we are doing what now?" Earl asked. "Close your eyes, and picture yourself surrounded by darkness and try to find your light to get you out." They all closed their eyes and after a few minutes Jessi said, "Does anyone else feel stupid"

"Amy, this isn't working."

"I don't know we have to figure this out!"

"No!" Jadeite yelled hurling energy balls in their direction. "I will not allow you to awaken the others."

"Scared they are more powerful than you?" Tuxedo Kamen said jumping in front of him. "Get out of my way!"

"Hurry Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled while trying to hold off Jadeite. "Easy for him to say! Think. Think."

"Sailor Moon!" Jadeite had escaped Tuxedo Kamen's grasp and was charging at them. He threw one big energy ball at the group separating Amy from the rest.

"So what are you going to do now Miss Moon? You are alone and I bet you don't even know how to use your powers to get out of here and you know you are no match for me." Amy looked around as her surroundings changed. She was in a solid space, her surrounding were every color and yet solid and there were no exits. "My only hope is the transform, but how?" Amy thought.

"I have your friend you know, and you can't find your powers without her, join me and I'll let you live." Jadeite said to Earl, Jessi, Lakeshia, and Saranda. "Where's Amy?" Jessi demanded. "We'll never join someone as stupid as you!" Lakeshia yelled. "Keshia dear, I don't think we should be insulting the crazed evil man who has trapped us in this alternate reality." Earl commented. "Why are you doing this?" Saranda asked. "Because I want my revenge and I want to rule this world."

"What an idiot"

"Earl! I thought you just said not to insult him!" Jessi yelled. "Well if you won't come willingly, then I will just have take you myself." He surrounded the group with the same kind of force field that he had Amy in and they were all sunk into darkness. "Sailor Senshi… Sailor Senshi… Don't give in. Find your light and fight this evil." A voice being carried by an un-felt wind called to them all. "Where are we?" Earl asked. "Maybe this is where Amy was sent to." Saranda suggested. "Find our light?" Jessi asked. "Believe…" the voice called in it's whispering tone. "What do you think you guys?" Lakeshia asked. "I think this is crazy." Earl answered. "I don't think we have a choice. I just thought of something. He keeps calling Jessi Mars and me Mercury, so maybe that is who we are." "What about Earl and I?"

"Well, if I remember correctly Jupiter was kind of masculine, so he might be Jupiter and you Venus."

"But Earl is kind of feminine." Jessi teased. "Shut it Jessi!"

"Concentrate on being them."

"But I don't know what Mars looks like."

"Her color is red and she has black hair like yours."

"What about me?"

"Green and Lakeshia, you're orange."

"Believe"

"What is that annoying voice?" Earl asked. "Concentrate Earl!" Jessi yelled. "Ok. Ok. Jeez!"

"Well here it goes." Amy thought. She put her right hand in the air and yelled "Moon Prism Power Make-up!" A diamond-like crystal appeared before her on a chain. She put the chain around her neck and felt her state of being change. "Too late Miss Moon, I already have your friends. They willingly came over to my side" "You know, I always thought that name sounded stupid. Wait, what? NO! That isn't true." "It is true and they are ready to serve me and kill you"

"No, you're lying."

"I can prove it." Jadeite opened up a section in one of the sides and showed her friends in their blank looking state. "No that can't be true. Moon Tiara Magic." She yelled trying to pull her tiara off. "Nice trick." Jadeite said when all Amy succeeded in was hurting her ears. "Why didn't it work? Right! It has to be Japanese. Moon Tiara Star!" Her ears buzzed this time and she yelled "What now? Maybe that was the advanced one. Oh, what was the other one? I remember! Moon Tiara Action!" Her tiara broke through the hole and went straight at her friends. "Tiara stop!" Sailor Moon yelled following it through the hole. Instead of stopping the tiara turned into a large beam of light that surround her friends.

"Do you guys see that?" Earl asked. "A bright light." Jessi said dazed. "Where did it come from?"

"Maybe that is the light we have to believe in." Earl suggested.

"Amy." Lakeshia answered. "What?" "Only she isn't Amy, she is Sailor Moon."

"Believe in the light, the light of your power and your bond as Senshi." The light surrounded them and destroyed the darkness in their minds. The light also surrounded Amy. It was breaking down the barriers that Jadeite had put up. "Jadeite!" Sailor Moon quickly turned to the hole she had come through, but when she turned around she found that she was on the second floor of Springz again and her friends were all conscious again with symbols on their heads. "Why do I have a 4 on my head?" Earl asked seeing his reflection in a broken shard of glass. "It shows your age." Jessi replied. "Well, that means you're a man then." Earl said. Jessi looking in a glass shard and saw the male symbol on her forehead. "Heeey!"

"They are the symbols of your planets." Sailor Moon said coming up to them. "Wow! Don't you look spiffy!" Lakeshia said. "You guys have to transform before Jadeite comes back." "Where did he go anyway?" Jessi asked. "Who cares? So we have to do what?"

"Call your planet's name and then say power and make-up."

"Huh?"

"Earl you would say, Jupiter Power Make-up." Jadeite appeared again, madder than ever. "Hurry!"

"Jupiter Power"

"Mars Power"

"Venus Power"

"Mercury Power"

"MAKE-UP!"

As soon as they transformed Jupiter asked, "Why do I look light Robin Hood?" "And why did we say Make-Up?" Venus asked "Jupiter I don't know and Venus it is in the Japanese one."

"Well at least you have pants and not tights Jupiter" Venus said. "Why couldn't I get the pants?" Moon asked looking at Mars. She was wearing a deep blue skort and a white top with cap sleeves that had an interesting design on it that reminded her something she would have seen on the Moon during the Silver Millennia. Mars was wearing pants that looked like flames and a white top with a low v-neck. The top also had flames on it and it was in a tye-dye swirl with the Mars symbol in the middle. "I hate orange!" Venus yelled commenting at her short orange skirt. "I think everyone looks cute." Mercury said not complaining about her short blue shorts. "This does look cute doesn't it?" Moon asked now looking at her skort. "And I can still be raunchy" Mars said. "Girl when are you not raunchy?" Mercury said smiling. "Good point."

"And what about me?" Jupiter asked in a kind of whining voice. He was wearing a brown vest shirt, just like Jadeite's, green pants, brown boots with gold lining, like Sailor Mercury and Moon that went to the knee, and a green cape with lighting bolt clasps "Oh Jupiter you look darling as always." Moon said. "Yeah it is so cute." Mars said. "Love the cape," said Mercury. "But those colors are all wrong." Venus said. Everyone gave Venus a disbelieving look and then they all laughed.

"These are so cute!" Jupiter said commented about the tiaras. "Ok now what?" Mercury asked Sailor Moon. "I don't know. The Sailor Moon from the tv show had Luna, her cat advisor, to tell her about her powers and with these Japanese names I don't know if I can figure them out right away. Umm…" Moon stopped to think for a moment. "Come on, hurry up, I think Tuxedo Kamen needs some help" Jupiter said pointing to Tuxedo Kamen and Jadeite fighting. "Then go help him!" Mars said to him. "I don't know anything about this! She's the Sailor Moon expert." Jupiter said pointing at Moon. Tuxedo Kamen was hit and let out a cry of pain. "Ok, ok Moon Tiara Action! Opps! Her bad aim and hyperextension caused her tiara to go at Tuxedo Kamen instead of Jadeite. "Tuxedo Mask look out!" "Tuxedo who?" Tuxedo Kamen said turning around and then quickly ducking out of the way.

"Sorry" she yelled. "Smooth move Sailor Moon" Jupiter said. "Shut up Jup-ta"

"Huh?"

"We need to work on Japanese accents if we want our powers to work and remember you have to feel the words not just say them , hopefully correctly, for them to work."

"Oh that should be real easy, since we're so used to having powers" Mars said sarcastically. "Mars you can paralyze him with Akuryou Taisan." "Ah ku what?"

"At least I think that was it. It will paralyze him, if you had the scrolls. Or was that just a Rei thing? Then we can drag him to an airport." Moon said loudly turning around and smiling at Jadeite. "NO! Not again." Jadeite yelled and then said to himself "I don't know if I'm powerful enough to handle that yet" Looking up he yelled "I'll be back for you." and with that he disappeared.

A.N.: Please review. This is my first fan fiction and I know that not everyone will like it. If you think it is stupid please don't tell me or be mean, just quit reading it or share some constructive criticism. Thank you!


	2. The Explanation

Chapter 2

The Explanation

Disclaimer: The inspiration for this explanation comes from the creator of Sailor Moon as does the Senshi and the Ginzuishou (Silver Imperium Crystal), and the Greek Gods belong to the Greeks. The hydrogen bomb belongs to all of the evil war making people.

"Wow we won without one hit" Mars said. "Well, not from us" Jupiter commented looking at the slightly battered Tuxedo Kamen. "Tuxedo….Kamen-sama. Thanks for your help." Moon said going up to him. "With everything" she said quietly to him. "Sorry to break up this 'Thanks for saving my life' moment, but can you tell us what's going on?" Mars said coming up to them along with the others. "And who you are exactly and why you're here. I'm mean how did you know we were going to be here?" Venus asked. Jupiter whispered to her "Who cares? We have a cute guy here."

"Well, basically you five are the descendants of the Sailor Senshi from the TV show. The show is actually a leak of the legend, only the attack names, and evils are the same, but everything else is different like how the battles were carried out, their daily life and"

"Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen being destined to be together?" Moon asked. "Well they were in love, but whether it was destiny or the fact that they were in love before they were reborn I don't know." Jupiter leaned into Moon and whispered in her ear "Which means that you don't automatically get free dibs on him"

"SHUT UP EARL!"

"It's Jupta remember?"

"And back to the story" Mars intervened. Tuxedo Kamen chuckled even though he didn't know what the two were fighting about. "Sorry" Moon said. "Don't worry about it."

"Was Jadeite not in eternal sleep then? Where has he been this whole time?" Venus asked. "No, that was accurate as well, but…" Tuxedo thought for a moment "You need to know what happened years before."

Jupiter found this to be a good time to sit down and the rest of the group followed. Tuxedo Kamen smiled and continued "The Senshi were fighting a difficult evil and in the end the Moon Princess had to fight by herself."

"That seems to happen a lot" Moon thought to herself "I hope it doesn't happen this time"

"Things had gotten pretty bad and she panicked using the Ginzuishou like a Hydrogen bomb."

"The what?" Mars asked "Silver Imperium Crystal." Moon explained "It is a very powerful stone that the Moon Princess gets her power from, but the crystal also gets its power from her strength and love."

"Very well explained" Tuxedo said "Thank you." Moon said slightly blushing. "Where was I? Right, she used the..um..Silver Crystal sort of like a Hydrogen bomb and the Earth seemed to reset itself. That is why you know nothing about your ancestors and why for the most part your history books are still accurate."

"History books? How long ago was this?" Mars asked. "A few thousand years ago or more. We actually think they might even have appeared about the same time the Greek Gods did." Moon laughed at the thought of the Sailor Scouts being the Greek Gods. "How do you know all of this? I'm mean how old are you?" Mercury asked. "And what's with all of this 'your' stuff" Venus said. "We have archives on the Moon that we are forced to learn about in school and I am probably about the same age as all of you."

"The MOON!" Mars and Jupiter yelled. "Yes, but for the past few years I've been spending my school years here on Earth."

"But no one lives on the Moon!" Mars yelled. "Never mind about that ." Moon said already knowing the story about the Moon Kingdom. "Please continue with the world restarting."

"The Earth restarted and those on the Moon had to start all over again finding the Senshi."

"Why didn't the Moon help?" Moon asked. "They couldn't because the Princess put a barrier around the Earth so no one else would die, which also meant that the Outer Senshi couldn't help when they arrived."

"Outer Senshi?" Mercury asked. "I'll explain that to you guys later" Moon said. "The energy from the ginzuishou reached Jadeite in his prison and woke him while he was still encased, but only for a short time. While awake he put one of his energy gathering orb inside himself to collect dark energy straight into his body and when he got enough energy he'd wake up again and be free from his icy prison."

"With today's society I'm sure that didn't take long" Venus huffed. "Why aren't our parents Senshi" Mercury asked. "Yeah, and how are Saranda and I sisters if she is Mercury and I'm Venus"

"You're parents actually do have the blood relation, but never had the heart relation. Actually, there haven't been any Senshi for a number of years, because it takes some time for all of the Senshi to be ready. We were lucky with you lot and getting you all together. I mean you four are out of area for you school and you used to live in South Florida, so don't you think that it is a coincidence that you all are in West Port and are Senshi. The fact that you are friends is a perk."

"How do you know all of that?" Mars asked.

"We have computers on the Moon that keep tabs on our possible Senshi. "With the sisters, Senshi were allowed to intermarry, but it is prohibited for the one from the Moon to marry anyone, but the one from Earth."

"Bummer" Jupiter said. "Um" Moon said quietly. "Is the one from the Moon, I guess being the Moon Prince or Princess, the same thing as Sailor Moon or are they different? Are you the one from Earth?"

"Although, I live on the Moon I am the Prince of Earth. Before the law was made the Moon and Earth Senshi married whoever they wanted but the Earth and Moon need to have a strong bond and the spouses of the two sometimes got jealous. Many power struggles occurred and so the law was made. There have been a few instances when the Moon Prince or Princess was not Sailor Moon or any other Senshi. Actually there have only been two cases where it wasn't a Senshi, but those cases are very rare, but I assure you that one of you is the Moon Princess."

"Not Prince?" Jupiter asked sadly. "Well, that has happened, but the one from Earth was a girl"

"So I can still have hope"

"What"

"Don't ask" the girls yelled.

Sailor Moon's watch started going off. "Oh No! I have to be home in 10 minutes and it takes 30 minutes to get there!"

"Well you have a cell phone, if you can find it in that outfit. Just call her and tell her what happened. I'm sure she'd understand." Mars said. "No, you must not tell anyone. Even though Jadeite already knows your identities there are other evils out there."

"Yeah, not mention if our parents knew first they'd think that we were crazy, then they'd lecture us on how it's dangerous to be fighting bad guys, especially in your outfits, and then they'd say things like 'Be home before supper or you're grounded. I don't care if you have to save the world or not, you are still a part of this family' and stuff like that."

"Wow Earl you have an over-protective mother." Mars said laughing. "Well what about my mom?" Moon interrupted, not giving Jupiter a chance to respond. "Tell her that you had car trouble, I mean we have had trouble getting to it haven't we?" Venus said.

"Oh by the way" Tuxedo Kamen said reaching into his pocket and pulling out five watches. "These are your communicators."

"Awesome!"

"The different colored buttons represent the Senshi of that color and the black one reaches me, but only use them for Senshi business and not for chit chat."

"Darn" Jupiter, Mars, and Moon thought. "Push the purple one to connect all of the communicators at once and it even has settings if you only wanted to talk to three for example."

"Do they tell the time?" Mercury asked. "Yes they tell the time" Tuxedo responded laughing.

"So uh, how do we change back?" Mercury asked. "Think about being yourself again, or at least the self you are used to being, since being a Senshi is being yourself too."

They all changed back except Tuxedo Kamen and Jessi asked him "Aren't you going to change back." Tuxedo walked up to the broken window looking up at the night sky and said "Not yet" before jumping out. They all ran to the window, but he was gone. Amy and Earl were staring out dreamily. Amy turned to Earl and said "Hey Earl, I'm proud of you. You actually acted like a guy for once!"

"Shut Up"

"I love you Earl"

"Grrr"

"Seriously though I really need to get home so move it!"

"Can we use the stairs?" Saranda asked, "Because I don't like his way of getting out."

At home Amy got on the Internet for the Japanese attacks and watched her Sailor Moon tapes with Jedite in them making as many notes as she could, finally yelling "Ahhh! These American ones are no help! I hate dubbing!"

"Amy it's 11 o'clock and you have school tomorrow. Bed time."

"Alright mom." She turned off her light and waited for her mom to fall asleep before she got back to work. She looked through her Sailor Moon RPG Book for extra help, and fell asleep with her book on her head and notes all over her bed.

Jadeite returned back to the Dark Kingdom to find it in shambles. Not wanting to waste time cleaning he used the dark energy of the place to summon any youma left. At first the only thing he summoned was a deck of cards and a flute. Puzzled he picked up the flute and blew into it. The cards on the ground started to glow purple and Jadeite picked them up off the ground. There weren't many there, but on the cards there were faces of what looked like powerful youma. "These should come in handy, but I need more than a few youma. I need an army." He turned to the mass of unconscious people lying of the floor. "I guess it was a good thing there were so many people in that place, and the fact that I could trap them." He used his dark energy to change the people from Springz into the makings of his evil army.

Sometime later, youma from different groups of evil answered the summoning. Offspring of Queen Beryl's court who weren't destroyed by Sailor Moon's blast were suspicious of him and many of the heart-snatchers weren't interested, but the droids were. After a lot of talking, and a displaying of some of his new powers, Jadeite convinced the group to form the new Dark Kingdom. "Maybe even name me King Jadeite." He thought "You, youma. I have a job for you."


	3. At School

Chapter 3

At School

Once again the teachers and random students own themselves because they are real, as is the school and I don't own anything Sailor Moon or video game related.

At West Port High School where the Senshi attend, the girls were in Lakeshia's mother's classroom in the morning before school started. Amy decided to wait for Earl before giving everyone their notes. They were all wearing their communicators, crystals, and colors of their Senshi, except Amy who wore her black Sailor Moon shirt with all of the Senshi on it. "Hey Keshia" Jessi said, "I thought you hated orange."

"I do, but I guess I'll be wearing it a lot so I might as well get used to it."

"Well at least you have your own color" Amy said since she and Saranda both had blue, even if Saranda's was lighter. "I still can't believe you wore that shirt." Jessi said laughing. "I like it" Saranda said. "Thanks Sha."

"Hey, did you guys see the hot new guy" Earl said popping his head in the classroom. "Where?" Amy, Jessi, and Saranda asked. "Follow me." Earl said with the girls at his heels. "Where are you guys going and where is Lakeshia?" Lakeshia's boyfriend Jack asked as they rushed past him in the halls. "To see a new guy." Jessi said. "Who's supposed to be hot." Saranda said. "Lakeshia is still in the classroom." Amy said. "Hurry up before he moves." Earl yelled.

Earl led them over to the staircase where the new guy was and when he came into view Amy said, "I saw him first"

"No you didn't" Earl said "I was the one who led you to him"

"Yes I did. He was in the Guidance Office this morning when I went in to ask about those duel enrollment papers."

"Seeing him first doesn't matter, I can still get him."

"Do I have to fight with you for all the guys?"

"No. Just the bisexual ones."

Back in the classroom Lakeshia was sitting on a desk, pondering a strange feeling of foreboding centered around Jack when he came through the door. "Wow you look tired." He said. "I kind of am" Lakeshia replied snapping out of her ponderings. The night before she couldn't get much sleep. She did seem to sense that all five of the group hadn't slept well, but, she wasn't really sure why. "We only talked to 12:30. So what were you doing last night? Without me, I mean." Jack asked smiling. "Um" Lakeshia said, but before she could say anymore, Jack's art friend Georgia walked in. "Jack Mrs. Lovill want you," she said. "Ok ok." Jack said. Jack kissed Lakeshia and went to follow Georgia out of the room, but Lakeshia grabbed his hand. She felt an overwhelming urge to tell him about the night before, like it was something he really needed to know. "The thing that I was doing last night." She was interrupted by the girls and Earl coming back into the room. "Yes?" Jack asked. "Well nothing really" Lakeshia replied feeling the urge pass. Thinking that Lakeshia didn't want to say in front of the group he took the hint and turned to leave. "Hey Jack where are you going?" Saranda asked "I guess I'm off to the evil art room."

"What?" Jessi yelled at the word evil and she was elbowed by Earl. "See you later Jack" Amy said hoping he'd forget about Jessi's "what". After he left, Amy and Earl started laughing at Jessi. "Well at least I'm ready." She said in a little kid voice.

Amy looked at Lakeshia and asked "What's wrong?"

"You guys really saved me. I was about the tell Jack about last night. I don't know what came over me. I just have this weird feeling and it has something to do with him."

Don't worry about it. I think we're all a little stressed."

"Where's Saranda?" Lakeshia asked. "She went to get a soda."

Saranda was at the soda machine trying to get a water, but the machine had stolen her money. She stopped short of kicking the machine to get her water out. "Need help?" someone asked from behind her making her jump. A tall boy with short blonde hair was walking towards her. "Let me show you a trick." He walked up to the machine and lightly tapped it in the middle with his knuckle and the water came out. "Thanks!" Saranda said taking the water. "My name is Jed and I'm new here."

"Hi! I'm Saranda. Welcome to West Port. What grade are you in"

"11th"

"Me too"

"Well then maybe we'll have some classes together."

"Yeah!" Saranda checked her watch and found that the bell was about to ring. "Class is about to start."

"Well then I hope to see you around."

"Yeah" He walked off and Saranda called "Thanks for the help!" He turned around and waved and Saranda bolted towards the staircases as the bell rang.

The group moved for the door when the bell rang. Amy was walking with Lakeshia since they had the same class. "Do you think Jack would be a Senshi too if he was there last night."

"That boy?" Saranda said panting behind them. "Where did you come from?"

"The soda machine" she said holding up her water, "Jack wouldn't be a Senshi because he is just a.."

"No" Amy interrupted loudly knowing Saranda was not going to say anything nice about Jack "There are only five Inner Senshi, but you still have hope for the Outer and maybe even the Stars."

"Huh?"

"The Outer Senshi are the outer planets, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. The Stars came from another galaxy so I don't know if they actually exist in this time, nor do I know about Chibi-Usa or Chibi-Chibi."

"Who?"

"Chibi-Usa was Sailor Moon's and Tuxedo Kamen's daughter from the future, who goes to the past every once and a while. Chibi-Chibi was, I think, a star seed, which are little crystals that allow Sailor Senshi to be reborn, but I don't know the truth about that either."

"Are you more confused than before?" Lakeshia asked. "Yep" Saranda replied. "Ok, basically there could be four or more Senshi joining us with the power from the outer planets."

Amy and Lakeshia made it to their first period AP English Composition class and found the new guy sitting in the classroom. Amy ran across the hall to tell Earl that she was lucky enough to have the new guy in her class, while Lakeshia decided to go in. When Amy told Earl he yelled "No Fair" and considered asking his history teacher, Mrs. Fillion, if he could try out English AP for a class. Amy stopped him from doing so and as she left he could be seen pouting in the back of the classroom. Amy took a breath and walked casually into the classroom to find a note on her desk. Knowing it was impossible for it to be from the new guy, she figured it was from Lakeshia. When she opened it she found that she was right. "Hey you're hottie is here waiting for his Amykins, to go over and Smell his Vanilla Breeze. And I bet he has a nice Wolf Pack for you too." Amy leaned forward to whisper in her ear "I'm going to kill you later."

"So go talk to him"

"What would I say"

"Hi?"

"Come with me"

"Fine"

"What would I do without you?"

"Be guy-less" 

"What do you mean? I am guy-less. Hehe."

Lakeshia got up from her desk in front of Amy and went to sit on the floor beside her. Amy turned around in her desk to face the new guy, who was sitting next to the desk behind her. "Hi I'm Lakeshia"

"And I'm Amy"

"Welcome to West Port High School!" they said in unison. "Uh, hi I'm Collin…" As soon as Amy heard his name she had to ask "How do you spell that?"

"Um. C-o-l-l-i-n."

"Amy that was a weird thing to ask"

"What! Sorry, I just wanted to know." Collin chuckled and Amy smiled bashfully. "So where are you from?"

"I was at an American based school in Japan"

"Japan! Really? I love Japanese things and I find the culture very interesting" Amy said perking up. "Don't get her started. Lakeshia said "Why did you change schools in the middle of the year and decide to come to Slow-cala?"

"My parents thought it would be a nice place to get some rest compared to where we used to live"

"Cool. Can I see your schedule." Lakeshia asked with Amy looking over her shoulder. His schedule read:

1st:AP English Composition

2nd:Computers 3

3rd:Art

4th:World History Honors

5th:Algebra II Honors

6th:Dance

"Wow! You can't seem to get away from us or our group." Lakeshia said. "What do you mean?"

"You have 1st period with us, 3rd period with my boyfriend Jack, 4th period with my sister and our friend Jessi, and 6th period with all of us."

"What made you take World History and Dance?" Amy asked. "Well I needed a history and since I took American at my old school I was signed up for World. With the dance, my parents want me to be rounded in the arts and I'm lacking in the dance department." Of course what the girls didn't know was that he had hacked into the school computer, looked up everyone's schedule and matched his own to theirs, as well as he could, and took at least one class for himself.

After 1st period the group met up during the change of classes and Amy gave everyone their notes. "You really need to explain these" Earl said. "I can't even pronounce this stuff" Jessi said. "Ok I will tell you at lunch."

"But, I have C lunch." Earl whined. " Then I'll just have to tell you later."

AN. Sorry about the Vanilla Breeze and Wolf Pack thing, I did write this for my friends so I thought that the inside joke was appropriate there.


	4. Lunch

I own nothing but the situations and Collin. The people own themselves. Naoko Takeuchi owns the Sailor Moon things and anything else you might have heard of in this story are owned by others and not me.

Chapter 4

Lunch

Usually at lunch the group sits with other friends, but under the circumstances they thought it was a good idea to find a table by themselves. "I thought you had C lunch" Jessi said to Earl "I did but I talked my English teacher into letting us have A lunch so he could have an uninterrupted lecture"

"Good thinking, we all know that guy loves to hear himself talk." Lakeshia said. As they were chatting Amy put her head down on the table. "Wow you're really getting into the part aren't you" Earl said to her "WHAT do you mean by that?" Amy asked. "WELL, from what I can remember of Sailor Moon, she slept all the time"

"Well you would be sleeping too if you were as tired as I am"

"I am as tired as you are, but you don't see me sleeping. I went to bed at 3 am and woke up at 6"

"I was up making notes for everyone and trying to make sense of all that chaos last night. What were you doing?"

"Playing Kingdom Hearts" Earl said smiling. Seeing the look Amy gave him he said defensively "Hey, I couldn't sleep last night!"

"Neither could I" Jessi said "Or us" Sha said. Lakeshia didn't say anything, but just smiled to herself, interested in her newfound omniscience. "Oh Keshia what were _you _doing last night." Earl asked. "Just talking to Jack and writing a really long note"

"Uh huh" Earl and Jessi said. Amy would have too if she wasn't thinking about why they all had trouble sleeping. Changing the subject off her, Lakeshia said "So can you explain this stuff to us"

"The notes?" Amy asked "Not just the notes. Everything"

"Well, I don't exactly know myself. I can only guess about the whole history thing, but I think I have the attacks down, if they work. We need to…." At that moment Collin walked by and the attention was grabbed for all, but Lakeshia. He chose an empty round table close to theirs and Earl said excitedly "Let's go sit with him, no one wants to sit alone."

"I don't know. I thought you needed help with your notes" Amy said "I don't want to bother him. I mean some people want to sit alone."

"Yeah, but someone as cute as him wouldn't want to" Jessi said. Amy sighed but she followed anyway as Earl, Jessi, and Saranda, walked over to him,. "Come on Lakeshia" Amy said "You know I have to bring you too" and with that she grabbed Lakeshia's arms and dragged her too. "You just need me to help you talk to him because you like him" Lakeshia said. "Of course not, I don't know him yet." Amy said smiling innocently, but Lakeshia could see the truth of her own words in Amy's eyes.

"Hi Collin." Amy said when she and Lakeshia came over. "We thought we'd sit with you since you don't have anyone to sit with yet" Jessi said. "Don't worry we're not a group of crazy girls." Amy said while Collin raised his eyebrow at Earl, "Well, we are a little crazy, but a nice group of…"

"Excited fun-loving people here to make your first day fun." Earl chimed in. Collin held his slightly scared look for a moment and then chuckled. "Well, I'm pleased to meet all of you. I'm Collin"

"We know" Earl said. "I'm Earl, this is Jessi, Saranda"

"I already know Amy and Lakeshia" Amy thought to herself "Wow he remembered my name" and then thought "So what! It isn't like he has brain damage and would forget it suddenly." Earl, Saranda, and Jessi asked him the same things that Amy and Lakeshia had in 1st period so Lakeshia listened again while Amy was left to her thoughts.

There was still something that was troubling her and she didn't know what it was. Everyone couldn't sleep last night, but no one said it was because of last night's events. The others seemed to be ok with the idea and went on like nothing happened, but Amy didn't know what the whole thing meant for her. Being Sailor Moon is a major deal. She was supposed to be the leader and she knew that she wasn't very good at that. In the episodes Sailor Moon had to fight a lot of major battles and some of them by herself, with a will, a bond with her friends, and love of life and the people, that was strong, and Amy didn't know if she had that. What if the world depended on her and she didn't have to will or strength to save it. "Hey are you alright." Lakeshia said while everyone was staring at her. "Yeah, you're more spacey than usual" Jessi said. "What?" Amy asked a little startled "Oh, fine. I'm still sleepy." She looked straight at Collin and found him looking at her not with concern for her mental health, but simply with concern, like he was a close friend wanting to help with a great burden.

"Um, Amy" Lakeshia said "We need to get some food still so why don't you come with me." "Ok" Amy said getting up "Please save our seats." The group stared as they went off, but quickly started engaging Collin in conversation again. Lakeshia lead Amy outside and to an ice cream machine. "I've never seen you like that before so what's wrong" Lakeshia asked. Amy explained all of the thoughts that she had and then explained the look that Collin had given her. "You know, I've been having these feelings lately like I'm psychic or something. I somehow sensed that everyone else hadn't slept either and it wasn't because we all looked tired. As for the other stuff don't worry about it, Tuxedo Kamen said that Sailor Moon wasn't necessarily the Moon Princess so if you're not then you will just be like the rest of and no extra pressure. We're all a little new to this and besides it seems like Collin wants to get a piece of that Amy pie." Lakeshia didn't completely know if telling Amy that she wasn't the Moon Princess was a good idea or not because she sensed some kind of aura around her that the others didn't have. She hoped she had tried hard enough to cheer her up and was happy when she heard Amy say, "My pie!" Amy said like a child refusing to eat their vegetables. "Hey why did you ask him how to spell his name?"

"Remember I told you that I have the strange conception that my true love's name will be Collin spelled C-o-l-l-i-n."

"Y en español?"

"Really studying for our final aren't you? Ok ok, Sayoelayelayen-ay."

"Muy bien."

"I know. I guess in Spanish his name would be Coyin."

"Well at least that will get you off your stupid ex-boyfriend."

"I told you Alicia can have him" Amy said. "Speaking of Alicia" Lakeshia commented "B-lunch is already here." Amy looked and saw her friend Alicia walking behind Lakehsia's boyfriend Jack. Lakeshia gave Amy a look to make sure that she was doing ok and Amy said "Go to your maaan. I'll be fine." Lakeshia and Amy made their way down the courtyard and to their friends.

"Hiya Ames!" Alicia chimed "What's new?"

"Wow what's new" Amy thought. It would be the hardest not to tell and keep from Alicia the happenings of the night before. They had been friends since kindergarten and in middle school they had their own Sailor Moon group. Since they both wanted to be Sailor Moon they decided that the story was wrong and they both could be, but neither one actually thought that one of the two would actually become the real Sailor Moon. "Well, I guess it was lucky it was me since Alicia moved on to wanting to be Saturn or Neptune and left Tuxedo Mask all to me. Oh Tuxedo Mask!" Amy thought about the story and how the two were in love and were to be married. She also thought about her being the Moon Princess and having to marry Tuxedo Kamen. She wasn't sure whether or not she was the Princess, but something inside of her was telling her that it is likely that she was."I wonder if we were destined to be together to…….YEAH RIGHT! Look at me here talking about destiny! Well, then again with the whole Sailor Scout thing it is more believable, but I don't think I'll change my mind about love just yet. I mean can two people really be meant to be together forever." Amy thought sighing a little.

Amy walked back with Alicia to the cafeteria while Lakeshia stayed outside with Jack. As soon as she got in Alicia squealed at the sight of the new cute boy. "Oh not you too." Amy said exasperated "I thought you were still after Roman."

"Well, I am but he never talks to me, and…"

"But think about his blonde hair, and muscular body, and his height" Amy said trying to get Alicia back on Roman and off Collin.

Trying to give Alicia more reason to let her have Collin, Amy said "And his name is Collin like..."

"Collin Asante?"

"Yeah"

"He was supposed to have B lunch with me!"

"Don't you have Mrs. Lovill?"

"Yeah"

"SHE WON'T BE HAPPY!" They said together. Amy looked over to where Collin and the others were sitting. Strangely, looking at Collin made her think of Tuxedo Kamen again. Amy sighed while thinking, "I finally found a guy with the name of my true love and I'm possible betrothed to another! Oh well, I guess I shouldn't be complaining, not to mention the fact that Usagi did sometimes think Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen so Collin could be."

Alicia went to get food while Amy walked back to the table. "Hey Collin, you have art right now right?"

"Yes"

"You were supposed to go to class and then B lunch."

"What!" Earl and Jessi yelled making fists and glaring at Amy.

"My friend Alicia has art right now too and she has B lunch. Mrs. Lovill should hopefully go easy on you since you're new, but I wouldn't make a habit of it." The bell rang for A lunch to be over and Amy said, "You might want to check in with her now."

"Thanks" Collin said taking out his school map.

"I can show you were the room is if you want" Amy said to him.

"No you won't" Earl said "Remember you said that you'd help me with that thing after lunch."

"What? Oh right. Ok ok. This is the room." Amy said showing Collin on the map. "Good luck."

"Thanks"

"See you around" Earl said to Collin.

"Yeah bye." Jessi waved smiling. As soon as the were out of ear shot Amy said "Wow someone's jealous, but you know I was only trying to be helpful."

"Of course, and I was only trying to make sure you held up to your leaderly duties."

"And keep yourself in the running for Collin."

"That too."

"Wait a minute since when am I leader?" She figured this would happen, but it didn't mean that she wasn't still surprised to actually hear it.

"Since you know about this stuff" Jessi said. "And since you'll be so busy with that Earl and I can take Collin off your hands for you."

"Thanks… Well at least Saranda isn't competition. Right, Sha? Sha?"

"Huh? Sorry I was zoning."

"Who were you thinking about?" Jessi teased.

"Who said that I was thinking about someone?" Saranda defended, but she was in fact thinking about her own mysterious guy, but she didn't know whether she liked him or was fascinated by him.

"So are you going to explain these notes?" Earl asked.

"Not now. Maybe I would have if certain persons hadn't been distracted."

"You were distracted too!" Earl yelled.

"We couldn't just let him sit there by himself." Jessi said.

"He looked troubled," Saranda said with a far away look in here eyes.

"What?" Jessi asked.

"Yeah, no he didn't. He looked wonderful."

"Huh? Oh um...forget I said that!" Saranda said laughing at herself for thinking out loud.

"Sha you weren't thinking about... "

"Oh no! Sorry I was just thinking about this guy that I saw and he seemed troubled and I was wondering why, but it isn't _him._" Saranda answered very quickly. Amy decided to drop the subject and said, "I'll just have to explain the notes to you guys later." The bell rang and Amy yelped turning and running down the hall. "Late again Sailor Moon?" Earl teased.

"You're late too!" she yelled back.

AN: The "Pie" thing is also an inside joke and probably not what some of you are thinking. You gutter-dwellers you. LOL. Please review. Thank you!


	5. Classes

Chapter 5

Classes 

I think you guys should know whom this stuff belongs to by now so I think I'll stop with the random disclaimers, but if you really want to see one just go to chapter 4.

Mrs. Fillion, Amy's and Lakeshia's AP History teacher, was late letting the class in so Amy ended up being on time, but Lakeshia however came in five minutes later. "Late again?" Amy asked with a broad smile.

"Shut up!"

When Collin walked in to his World History Honors class, Jessi squealed to Saranda "Won't Earl be jealous? Darn it! There aren't any open seats near me!" Collin sat two rows over, but in the same seat as Jessi was in her row. In her excitement Jessi didn't even notice that there was another new student, but Saranda did. After five minutes of Jessi's staring, Saranda said "Um Jessi, I think he'll notice if you keep doing that."

"Well, he reminds me of someone and I'm trying to figure out who."

"How about the guy you'd like to attack later."

"That might be nice."  
"Hey Jessi, what did think of that guy over there?"

"What?"

"You know the other new student we had." Jessi looked to where Saranda was indicating and said "Saranda no!"

"What?"

"He looks like Jadeite!" 

"So?"

"Saranda!"

"I'm sorry it is just that I sense something about him that I'm drawn to, like he's hiding something that he doesn't want anyone to know about because it would mean that he'd lose his edge or something."

"Saranda listen to yourself! He tried to kill us last night and not to mention..."

"Jessi, who was the Aztec ruler that Cortez killed?" the World History Honors teacher asked.

"Um...no clue."

"Collin?"

"Montezuma."

"Correct. Jessi please try to pay more attention. You and Miss Murphy can talk about boys after class." Jessi sunk into her chair, her face turning as red as her pendant. "Uh Jessi it is on the board."

"Thanks Sha," was all she grumbled in reply.

After fourth period Amy called everyone on their communicators. "Meeting after school in the back to practice."

"Hey did you call Tuxedo Kamen?" Earl asked.

"Yes she did." Tuxedo Kamen replied.

"Oh hi!"

"Ok meeting until we're done and can someone give me a ride home, because I told my mom one of you would so I wouldn't have to put a time limit on the practice."

"I will"

"Thanks Keshia. Ok 3:30 to Opps sorry Collin!" Amy had crashed into Collin because she was too busy concentrating on talking to her wrist. She put her arm behind her so Collin couldn't see the communicator, but she noticed that Collin seemed to be concealing his wrist too. "It's ok. Um..who were you talking to?"

"Oh I wasn't talking. I was just thinking out loud. Anyway I have to get to class. See you in sixth."

During the beginning of sixth period, Earl bounded in and said "Guess who was in my fifth period class!"

"Me?" Collin said coming up behind him. Jessi put her hand on Earls shoulder and said "Earl, you really need to work on your subtleties." The group crowded around Collin to help him through the modern dance class and the dance teacher made him do a solo interpretation while they quietly laughed, but Collin didn't mind.


	6. Training

Chapter 6

Training

After class the group headed out to the back of the dance building and Earl asked "Why did you call when you could have just told us in dance?"

"Well, I wanted to let you guys know in advance so you can get rides and everything."

"You wanted to use the communicators."

"Yeah, I wanted to use the communicators."

"Thought so"

"Bite me!" Earl, Lakeshia, and Jessi advanced toward Amy when Tuxedo Kamen jumped in between them from the roof and asked "Trouble amongst the Senshi?"

"No they were just trying to bite me." Amy said thinking how sweet it was for Tuxedo Kamen to come to protect her. "Amy you have no idea how weird that sounds." Lakeshia said.

"Opps sorry." Tuxedo Kamen chuckled. "So are you going to explain these notes?" Earl said taking his out while everyone else did the same. "Notes!" Amy yelled grabbing them. "Tuxedo Kamen, would you mind looking over these for me please and see if I missed anything?" Earl and Jessi glared at Amy for taking away a reason to talk to the tuxedoed man and for thinking of it first.

"These are quite accurate, at least for where your powers are right now."

"Really? Thanks!" Amy beamed. Earl rolling his eyes said "So are we going to practice or not?"

"Somebody's jealous," Lakeshia sang into his ear.

"Yes, but first all of you need to transform. Right Amy?" Amy melted at him saying her name. "Right. We really can't practice our powers unless we are in the form to us them."

"What did he ask her for?" Earl asked Jessi.

"Weren't you the one who called her the leader earlier?" Earl didn't comment, but grabbed his crystal from under his shirt and started the yell "Jup..."

"Wait!" Amy yelled. She looked around to make sure that no one could see them. "Good instincts." Tuxedo Kamen commented.

"Yeah great, can I go now?" Earl asked anxious to start practicing to prove that he too was worthy of one of Tuxedo Kamen's compliments. "Go"

"Jupiter Power" 

"Mars Power"

"Venus Power"

"Mercury Power"

"Moon Prism Power"

"MAKE UP!"

Sailor Moon started explaining the notes while Tuxedo Kamen watched and made comments here and there. Explaining Mercury's, Venus', and Jupiter's powers were easy, but Sailor Mars' were a little more difficult. "Why do I have Love Chains if I hate people?" Venus asked when the group started to get the hang of their powers."

"That's why I have fire," Mars said shooting off her Mandala. "Because you hate people, but love persons." Sailor Moon said. "Also, because it is a Venus power since she is the Senshi of love." Tuxedo Kamen offered. "That too. Ok now Mars lets see your Aku Ryo Tai San."

"Aku-what?"

"It means 'Evil Spirits Begone' and it usually paralyzes the person of the other end of it, evil or not, for a time."

"Awesome." Mars turned toward Jupiter and quickly yelled "Aku Ryo Tai San"

"Did it work?" Mars asked. Moon went over to take the scroll off Jupiter's face and saw that he was unconscious. "Yep."

"Yay!"

"Ok Mars, no using your power for evil!" Mercury said.

"What ever do you mean?"

"Yeah and unfortunately she can use it without transforming"

"So why did you teach it to her then?" Venus asked.

"So she can attack Earl. Don't forget that you can add Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen to the beginning of it to make the attack more powerful." Moon said smiling, before proceeding over to him to wake him up. "Jupiter! Jupiter! Moon to Jupiter. HEY WAKE UP!"

"I'll do it." Tuxedo Kamen said coming over to him. "I guess it is Earth to Jupiter now." Mercury whispered to Mars who was extremely amused at her newfound ability. Tuxedo Kamen put his hand on Jupiter's forehead and Jupiter was up and screaming shortly after. Jupiter clung to Tuxedo Kamen and started yelling at Mars, who didn't hide her laughter. "Tuxedo Kamen, protect me from the evil Mars!" Jupiter whined, hugging Tuxedo Kamen around the middle. Tuxedo Kamen put his arms out to the side and Venus and Moon pulled Jupiter off him. "Hey no fair!" he whispered to them.

"Well now Sailor Moon. You're good at instructing, but I have yet to see your tiara throw again." Tuxedo Kamen said. "Uh ok." She picked a spot to throw her tiara and yelled "Moon Tiara Action." Her tiara went way off target. "Hyper-extension!" Mars, Venus, and Jupiter yelled. "SORry!" Moon yelled crossing her arms which made the tiara fly erratically. "Catch it Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Kamen said ducking along with the group. The tiara hit Moon's hand so hard that she could barely hold it while putting it back on her head. "Smooth Sailor Moon." Jupiter smirked. "Owwww!" Sailor Moon yelled holding her wrist, shaking her hand, and jumping up and down. Mars and Jupiter were doubled over with laughter while Venus tried to hide her amusement. Tuxedo Kamen walked up to Sailor Moon and said, "Let me see your hand" Moon reluctantly gave her throbbing hand to Tuxedo whose warming touch made the pain go away. "How did you do that?"

"Sometimes the touch of the one from Earth can be healing, especially for something minor like this. You know you can control your tiara and slow it down before you catch it. Also use your wrist and not your arm." He took her arm and showed her how to flick it while Jupiter and Mars glared jealously. "So it really is like throwing a Frisbee then." After some more practice, Moon was finally able to hit her target and said "Ok, why don't we try combining our powers now."

"Combining?"

"Yeah I've seen Sailor Moon's tiara and Mars' fire combined and I think Mercury's bubbles and Venus' beam combined, although the latter didn't exactly have the same effect as the first. I guess Jupiter is in there somewhere." Moon said smiling. Jupiter was going to comment, but then noticed the strange look Venus and Tuxedo Kamen had. "What is it?" he asked Venus. "I feel strange, like something around me is telling me that something is here and it isn't good." Tuxedo Kamen had been looking around when he suddenly pointed up a hill and yelled "Youma!"

Please Review


	7. Youma

Chapter 7

Youma

"What?" the group yelled turning towards it. "It must have been drawn to your powers or something."

"Then let's go get it!" Mars said.

"Maybe we should see what is does first. I hope it isn't a convert."

"A what?"

"A convert is the name given to someone who has been converted to the Dark Kingdom, but this one looks like a descendant from Queen Beryl's Court."

"Then it steals energy." Sailor Moon said. The youma disappeared in a shimmer and reappeared behind the group before they noticed him. He was tall and green, with arms that ended in what looked like crab pinchers. He aimed one of these pinchers at Sailor Venus who managed to sense something was coming from behind her. She turned around and ducked with a yelp as the pinchers went over her head. As a collective group the Senshi backed away from the youma. They shortly found out that he wasn't very fast, but his ability to shimmer made him hard to attack. "Mercury use you Shabon Spray and maybe he'll quit moving."

"No prob. Shabon Spray!"

"Well that was effective." Jupiter yelled while trying to dodge the pinchers in the mist. "Mars can you Aku Ryo Tai San him?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I'll try." Her attack would have worked if she had attacked the youma instead of Sailor Venus. "No more listening to Sailor Moon. Supreme Thunder!"

"Jupiter No!" He hit the youma, but he also hit Sailor Moon too. "Thanks Jupiter!"

"Well we're even, you hit one I hit one."

"I didn't hit anyone and you hit me!"

"But you instructed someone to." In their arguing they didn't notice the youma advancing on Venus. Tuxedo Kamen ran in to get Venus to a safer spot until she woke up and yelled "Sailor Moon, use your tiara!" Sailor Moon pulled her tiara from under her singed hair and yelled "Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon did her best, considering the fact that she was slightly electrocuted, but the youma was eventually turned to "Moon Dust." They all sank to the ground exhausted, except Venus who had just woken up when Tuxedo Kamen said, "Not bad for you first try. A little more practice, especially with aim and recognizing your teammates, and a little less arguing and you guys should be as good as the TV ones were in the second season. But I must warn you that Jadeite has much stronger youma than that and this one was sent to test your abilities so what do you think he reported back?" Most of the group glared at him and Tuxedo Kamen quietly said, "Well I think I'll be going now. You're doing well as leader Sailor Moon, keep at it." He jumped up to the roof and was gone. "All he seems to do is lecture and jump doesn't he?" Mars said. "Me a leader! Forget it!"

"Ditto to that" Jupiter said. "Shut up Jupiter! You wouldn't do any better with an aim and attitude like that."

"Look whose talking little Miss I Attack My Own Team Members"

"Enough!" Moon yelled. "If someone else wants the job, they can have it if they think they can do better. Well?" When no one said anything she said "We are all new at this, but we have to work together if we are going to figure this out. I think we should practice again tomorrow, but probably somewhere more open so we can work on Teleporting and Planet Power."

"Teleporting?"

"Planet Power?"

"Yeah, they have a tendency to destroy the area."

"What about an open field, like the one behind Sam's Club or something?" Saranda suggested changing back. "Ok, but we can't be seen."

"Should we tell Tuxedo Kamen about this?" Earl asked. "No, he doesn't really do much during the training sessions anyway it seems, and I don't need another lecture from Mr. Jump and Run!" Jessi said. Amy sighed thinking that they should probably tell him, but did agree with the group a little "Although, he might be letting us figure things out on our own," she thought.

Please Review 


	8. Keshia's Stolen Ability

Chapter 8

Lakeshia's "Stolen" Ability

The next day at school the group was exhausted and sore. Jessi and Earl were fighting over who got to "accidentally" fall on Collin when he came to B lunch. "I lent Jessi my first Sailor Moon tape and I have the rest of them if anyone wants them, but if you hurt them I'll make you buy me the Japanese ones. Only the first tape has Jadeite on it, but you can use the other the learn more about your powers. "

"I'll take some." Saranda said.

"Yeah, me too." Earl said, then sighed "I can't believe I'm going to watch Sailor Moon because I need to learn how to be Sailor Jupiter. Weird, but awesome."

"Where are we meeting tonight?"

"Well Keshia said that she knew of a wooded area that no one goes in and we won't have to worry about passing cars. Where was it again Keshia? Keshia?"

"What?"

"The woods"

"Right, just follow me and I'll show you guys where it is."

"Are you ok?"

"Have you guys felt weird today?" Lakeshia asked.

"Yeah sore!" Earl whined.

"No, like more in-tuned to the world around us. Like we have finally found the light, but we are surrounded by darkness trying to make us lose the light again."

"Wow someone's gone creepy" Jessi teased.

"I'm serious and what about the thing that Tuxedo Kamen said about the converts. They could be anyone couldn't they?" They all looked around like they expected to see someone staring at them, but they were in a high school cafeteria so it was impossible to tell. "I wouldn't worry too much because Jadeite usually likes to keep his followers near, but we should still be alert because I don't think evil knows that school doesn't get out until 3:15." Amy said and they all laughed. "Is it only me that feels more in-tune?" Lakeshia asked. "Well I feel like a part of me has been freed." Jessi said. "Well I'm sure we all feel that." The group nodded "But there's something more."

"I think our Love Senshi has taken Rei's abilities," Amy said.

"What?" Lakeshia asked. "Rei could always sense when evil forces were around and seemed more in-tuned to the world like you were saying. I always figured it was because she was a Shinto priestess, but maybe it was just what she believed in as well. You believe in auras and tantra or whatever it was right?" she asked Lakeshia. "Yeah."

"Well maybe with you being a Senshi and you beliefs then you have the ability to sense stronger than the rest of us."

"What do you mean the rest of us"

"I think that just by being a Senshi we have to ability to sense at least a little bit."

"Cool!" 

"Wait! Wait! Does this mean that we have two with evil powers outside of their transformation? Like if I was doing something I wasn't supposed to she would know?" Earl asked. "Earl I know anyway because you always tell me."

"What I can't figure out is why Lakeshia has it instead of Jessi who is Mars and has the Aku attack."

"Which she shouldn't have!" Earl and Lakeshia yelled. "Keshia I apologized to you, it was an accident!"

"What about me?"

"Why should I apologize to you? I did that on purpose." Amy suddenly noticed Collin standing by the table and wondered how much he had heard. She cleared her throat and Earl and Jessi stopped arguing. "Um, sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could sit with you guys again."

"Sure!" Jessi and Earl said. Lakeshia tugged on Amy's sleeve and whispered "I sense something from him." Amy quickly looked at Collin thinking she sensed something too. Not being able to decipher what it was she asked "Good or bad?"

"I don't know, but it seems familiar." Amy thought he'd seemed familiar too, but she wasn't sure why. They both looked at Collin and he smiled, but seemed a little nervous under their stare. The bell for A lunch rang and they left. "Are you always going to have A lunch?" Saranda asked Earl. "Yeah get you own lunch!" Jessi teased. "No, just when Amy tried to kill me the day before." Amy walked up to Earl and pulled on his ear. "Ok! Ok! I'm sorry! I was only kidding!"

"Hey Lakeshia, I didn't see Jack today," Jessi said.

"I tried calling him, but there was no answer. I know he said his mom was thinking about going to Tampa with him, but he didn't say when and his mother would never take him on a school day. I have a bad feeling."

"Don't worry, that boy with turn up sometime." Saranda said. Lakeshia suddenly stopped walking and stared off past the library. "Keshia?"

"Something's wrong. We should change. Now!"

"What's going on?" Jessi asked as their surroundings began to wave like a fuzzy television screen. "It must be Jadeite."

Please Review.


	9. Attack at School

Chapter 9 

Attack at School

"Venus Power Make-up."

"Moon Prism Power Make-up."

"Mars Power Make-up."

"Jupiter Power Make-up."

"Mercury Power Make-up."

"Hello again Senshi," Jadeite said appearing out of a rip in the fuzzy screen. "Hey Venus, I have something of yours!" To keep everyone from being distracted by this Sailor Moon quickly said "Nice to see you doing something for once Jadeite."

"Why should I do something when I can get others to do it for me?" He pulled out a small deck of cards and a flute. "He has Cardians and they are basically designed to steal energy." Jadeite started to play the flute, but badly and the cards only glowed. "Don't you know that evil can't play beautiful music?" Sailor Moon mocked. "Maybe not, but we can summon evil." He tried again, letting his dark energy work into the flute's music. Five Cardians appeared. "Kill them. You come here." He pointed at a tall blue Cardian with short, spiky black hair and intense crystal clear, blue eyes. Jadeite talked to the Cardian and before leaving with him he said, "Until next time, if there is a next time."

"Ok leader, what do we do?" Jupiter asked.

"Um…Don't let them touch you with anything. Not hands, hair, or weapons because they all could very quickly drain your energy which would probably go straight to Jadeite."

"Well that should be easy."

"Also stay close because I don't know what this terrain can do."

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen this terrain before, only it was controlled by a youma who controlled time. She made the Senshi grow old, young, or stop moving all together. The Senshi killed her, but I would still be careful, not to mention you don't want to get lost in here." The Cardians had boxed them in and seemed to be waiting on what the Senshi were going to do. "Venus, try to control your beam on your finger to hit all four. When I say duck, everyone else duck so she can hit those over there. Ready? Duck!"

"Venus Crescent Beam"

"Is it just me, or did those two just absorb her attack?" Mars asked.

"Mercury try to freeze them."

"Shining Aqua Illusion"

"Sailor Moon, use your tiara." Tuxedo Kamen said coming through the screen. "Moon Tiara Action"

"Wasn't that supposed to work? Oh well, Burning Mandala!"

"Mars you unfroze them!"

"Well they were unthawing from Sailor Moon's attack anyway."

"Ah!" Jupiter yelled as one of the Cardians chased him. Tuxedo Kamen threw a roses at it and the Cardian turned on him. "You must stop this soon before anyone walks in here. The portal isn't noticeable from the outside unless you are looking for it."

"Will Planet Power work?"

"Yes, but that takes a lot of power and you might destroy a section of the school. You should be able to defeat them with your attacks."

"We're not Super Senshi yet, so I don't know how affective our attacks will be." Tuxedo Kamen didn't have a chance to reply because a Cardian had just gotten Jupiter. He was glowing red as the creature sucked his energy out of him. "Aku Ryo Tai San!" Mars attack successfully stopped the Cardian from stealing any more of Jupiter's energy. "You must still the others!" Tuxedo Kamen called. "Still them? Venus use your Love Me Chain Whip to trap that one, Mercury refreeze that one, and Mars help Jupiter. Remember strength in your belief in you powers will strengthen your powers. Moon Tiara Trap." When the Cardians were still, Mars burned hers with a little help from Jupiter and then they helped Venus dispose of hers. "What do I do?" Mercury asked "I think I froze him all the way through, but I don't have an attack to destroy him."

"I don't know, try kicking him and maybe he will break." Sailor Moon said staring at her own Cardian. "Allow me." Tuxedo Kamen said throwing a couple of roses at the Cardian cracking the ice. Mercury kicked it and it broke into pieces. After melting the remaining pieces Mars put her arm around Mercury said "If you ever freeze me, I swear I will burn your butt, but you can freeze Jupiter!"

"Hey!" Suddenly Mars and Mercury were grabbed by the Cardian that Mars had burned her Aku off of. They turned red like Jupiter had and slowly sunk to the ground. Tuxedo Kamen stepped out in front of the Cardian with a rose in hand and said, "Release them. You have seen what has happened to the other two and I assure you that the same fate awaits that one. You do not know what other powers we possess so I say again release them." The Cardian considered his words then released Mercury and Mars. "Jupiter attack!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled throwing his rose.

"Huh?" Jupiter replied wearily "Uh. Sparkling Wide Pressure."

"Venus!"

"Venus Crescent Beam!"

"Burning Mandala." Mars yelled from underneath the Cardian. Mercury ducked her head as the attacks went passed and the Cardian was turned to dust. "You guys ok?" Moon asked trying the keep her control on her tiara so the last Cardian wouldn't escape. "Need help?" Mars asked standing up. "I think we should let Sailor Moon handle this one." Tuxedo Kamen suggested. "But I don't have any attacks left!"

"I thought you said strength in belief of your powers will strengthen your powers."

"So I'm a hypocrite!" Sailor Moon thought about the attacks that the Sailor Moon in the series had, but all of her attacks were done with weapons. She didn't have to Crescent Moon Wand or the Moon Scepter. "Well I have a crystal, but that might not be the Silver Imperium Crystal so I don't know if that would work or not," she thought. "What about your light?" Tuxedo Kamen asked. "My light?"

"That was you?" the group yelled. "No, it was your inner Senshi, but they are right."

"Ok then my inner light." Sailor Moon concentrated and her tiara began to glow brightly around the Cardian. "Make it grow." Tuxedo Kamen instructed. Sailor Moon remembered an episode when the tiara was used in such a way and tried it out. "Moon Tiara Action!" The light expanded and the Cardian was "Moon Dusted!"

"Excellent."

Hey everyone! It is me, the author of this fan fiction. I hope you all are enjoying it or finding some things amusing. Please, please, please, review and let me know what you think, it will be my greatest joy in life to discover that someone likes my story or at least gets a chuckle out of it. Arigato!


	10. After the Fight

Chapter 10 

After the Fight

"Uh, Sailor Moon. I think he's gone now so could you turn off the glow please?" Jupiter asked. "Uh, Tiara Return." They all gasped when the surroundings went back to normal. "All right we rock!" Mars said hitting her hips against Jupiter's. "Ah, guys…" Venus said nodding towards a teacher who was staring at them, shocked that six people just appeared out of nowhere and wearing odd outfits. "Whenever there is trouble the Sailor Senshi will be there to help!" Mercury said pointing at the teacher, who quickly walked away. "Sha!" Amy said laughing. "What? It worked didn't it?"

"You all did well." Tuxedo Kamen said. "Um, Tuxedo Kamen you have something red on your face," Earl said. "Oh yes, I was in the middle of eating lunch. Well, you guys might want to get to class."

"Wait!" Lakeshia yelled "Jadeite has Jack!"

"How do you know?"

"I sense it and Jadeite said 'Hey Venus I have something of yours.'"

"Don't worry, we'll get him back. The Senshi always do." Amy said giving her a hug. "Yeah try to smile so Jadeite won't think that he got to you." Jessi offered. "Riiing!"

"Was that the bell for C lunch to come?" Earl yelled. "Sure was." Amy said consulting her watch. "Bye TK!" Jessi said and the rest of the group waved before turning to go to class.

Musing over the nickname, Tuxedo Kamen waited until the group was out of site before changing back into Collin. "Now I can finish my pizza." He thought cheerfully while heading back to the cafeteria. The bell for B lunch to go back to class rang before he could take more than two steps. "Oh well, I probably wouldn't have wanted to eat it now that it was left sitting with all the kids around anyway," he said sighing and heading back to third period.

"So why are you two so late?" Mrs. Fillion asked disapprovingly. "Oh we just found out that my boyfriend was kidnapped and we were fighting his captors."

"Keshia!" Amy yelled "She's kidding. We, uh, had to help break up a fight and that is why we look a bit like a train wreck." Lakeshia glared at Amy while Mrs. Fillion held her teachers glare at the two. Sighing in disbelief and disappointment Mrs. Fillion said, "You girls will never pass your AP exams if you keep missing class and not taking things seriously."

"I already told you, it isn't like we could…" Lakeshia started, but Amy put her hand over Lakeshia's mouth. "We're sorry, we really do want to pass our exams. We'll just have to study harder and hope there aren't any more unexpected fights." Amy said smiling sincerely.

After third period, Amy went to the bathroom to call Earl, Jessi, and Saranda. "Amy, what's wrong?" Jessi asked. "Well, nothing really. I'm just worried about Lakeshia."

"Didn't TK say not to use this for chit chat?" Earl commented. "This is serious! She told Mrs. Fillion about Jack! We need to cheer her up anyway we can, maybe in dance class since we all have it. This shock may even affect her fighting and we all need to be strong. Come on we have to do something because it's Keshia!"

"Ok, ok! We'll be happy to help. Right?"

"Right!"

"I can't believe she told Mrs. F!" Jessi exclaimed. "Well, at least they went to class!" Sha interjected. "You didn't?" Amy asked.

"No, Jessi dragged me into the bathroom to hang out."

"How did you get in Earl?"

"I told my English teacher I went to Mrs. Shelly to get a better grasp on the we were studying and he believed me!"

"Ha ha! Too funny."

"Well anyway, we have to go to class, and please actually go because Sailor Senshi without knowledge is like Ramen Noodles without lemon juice, not too good."

"That was pretty bad."

"Just kidding, but remember Operation Make Keshia Happy has now commenced."


	11. The Unexpected Result of Cheering

Chapter 11 

The Unexpected Result of Cheering

In their 6th period class, the group found that they had a substitute so they were free to do whatever they wanted. Keshia was sitting by the wall with her legs pulled into her chest and Jessi and Saranda were attempting to talk to her. Amy came in from changing and sighed at Keshia's state. "What's wrong with her?" Collin asked from behind making Amy jump. "Really bad day. Help me cheer her up?"

"Ok."

"Great!" Before Collin knew what was going on, Amy grabbed him and pulled him into the middle of the room. "Have you done couple dancing before?" she asked. "Ballroom."

"Ok you start and I'll add, and you can add too if you want."

"Uh, ok." Collin said a bit uncertain. Collin started to move slightly while Amy added extensions and turns. "Just go with the feeling" Amy instructed "Don't worry about who's watching us. Besides, if you feel like you look goofy that is a good thing because we are trying to cheer Keshia up." She danced away from Collin for a moment, tripping on one of the backpacks by the wall and said to Earl, "Grab Keshia." When she got back with Collin she said, "Pick me up." Collin very awkwardly lifted Amy into the air and Amy desperately hoped that he didn't drop her. "We can do better than that, can't we Keshia?" Earl said. "Sure can." Keshia started to dance with Earl, hoping that it might take her mind off of Jack. Dancing always seemed to help out when she was stress, and she was definitely stressed right now.

"Yes! We may have our Keshia back!" Amy thought. "Come on Collin, we can't let them show us up!" She said pulling him by Ear and Keshia. Jessi and Saranda decided that they wanted to dance too, so they got up and did their own rendition of the Tango. "Let yourself go. You should be showing who you really are through your dancing." Amy was instructing Collin. "Who I really am huh? Maybe I shouldn't be dancing right now then." Collin thought.

"This feels so familiar, only it is like it isn't my familiar feeling." Amy thought. She indulged in the fact that she was dancing with a really cute guy who seemed really nice and that she managed to grab him before Jessi or Earl. She changed a glance into his eyes and was surprised to find that he was already looking at her. She felt a warming sensation around her heart and in her stomach and thought "Blasted hormones!" Finally noticing the light she realized that the warming sensation was coming from her crystal that was glowing with a bright white light. She pulled it out from under her shirt and Collin quickly pulled her to him, whispering in her ear "Don't let the others see." Amy felt the warming sensation run through her entire body and closed her eyes to shield them from the bright light that she could still see even though Collin was covering her crystal. When she finally pulled away from Collin and opened her eyes, she saw that Collin was dressed in armor and a cape and that they were no longer in the dance room. "Where are we?" Amy asked, only when she said it she spoke in Japanese. "We are in the memory of Serenity and Endymion, locked in your crystal.

"So we are in the Moon Kingdom?" she asked looking around her. "Yes."

"Why are we speaking Japanese?"

"It was the language Endymion and Serenity used on their secret meetings." Amy smiled when she thought about the romantic moments that they must have shared. Sighing slightly and feeling a little jealous she asked, "Why are _we_ here?"

"Your crystal has finally matured into the Ginzuishou, meaning that you are"

"The Princess of the Moon! And you're…the sauce! Collin! I mean you were eating pizza for lunch and it was on TK's face. You're Tuxedo Kamen."

"Guilty. I am also the Koushaku of Earth."

"Koushaku?"

"Yes, it is another word for Prinsu. You can also use Ouji, Mikoto, or Kimi."

"Wow! So what do I call you now?"

"Huh?"

"When you are in your Kimi form. I wouldn't call you Your Highness now would I?"

"Are you going to use Kimi now? It sounds so girly."

"I think I will, it is super kawaii!" she replied smiling. "How many different words for Princesu are there?"

"Oujo, Himegimi, and Hidenka."

"So I call you Kimi Earth?"

"Or Endymion."

"Endymion?" Amy had always hoped of finding her own Endymion, but never really expected to find someone that seemed to really be him or want to be called that.

"Yes, growing up hearing about their story and their love, and knowing that I was descended from them, I always wanted to be called Endymion by the one I would called Serenity. Do you mind?"

"Wow he is romantic and not gay!" Amy thought before saying "No, I don't mind at all. Actually I always joked that I was looking for my Endymion, I just never thought that I would actually find him. Can I call you Mamo-chan in your other form?"

"Mamo-chan?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Collin-chan then?" Amy tried again. Collin smiled and shook his head "Alright, but only when you mean it in an affectionate girlfriend type way and the same goes for Kimi."

"Alright Koushaku Collin. Wait….girlfriend? OMG I forgot that we're.."

"Betrothed."

"That is a lot to take in. I am 17 years old and I am already engaged and to someone I barely know. Are we destined to be in love like Endymion and Serenity?"

"I don't know, but I've waited my whole life to love you."

Serenity didn't know how to respond. She had never received such a declaration before and things were going very fast for her. Her heart told her to jump in and express all of the love that she had kept inside for that one right person, but her head was telling her that she had only known him for three days and couldn't possibly know whether he was the right person or not. "He _is_ technically my fiancée now and I don't think I can change that so why not take at least a little jump." She thought before finally saying, "I've waited my whole life to find the one to love and now I've found you. He smiled and a crescent moon-shaped wand appeared before them in a bright flash of light. Serenity stepped up and took it. "The Crescent Moon Wand!"

"The wand? Well, I guess someone wants you to get the converts back."

"Like Jack, Lakeshia's boyfriend."

"So that is who Jadeite took. It won't be easy to get them back and with Jack you may need Lakeshia's help."

"Why does Lakeshia have the power to sense instead of Jessi?"

"I guess she was the best one to channel the ability."

"This is confusing." Serenity said sitting down on the bench. "Don't worry. Things will work out. I know this is a lot, but you can handle it. I have faith in you and you should too." Endymion said kneeling down in front of her and taking her hands in his. "I think it would be best right now if we didn't tell the others our identities."

"Why?"

"Do you really thing that the group would follow my instructions as much if they knew that I was Collin, someone their age?"

"Especially as adorable as you are." She said playfully pinching his cheeks. Endymion smiled, but continue seriously saying "The can't know that you're the Hidenka either because if Jadeite found out he would come directly after you because he wants the Ginzuishou. He also doesn't want you to take back any of his converts. It is unfortunate that he already knows the identities of the Senshi, but to find out the identity of you would be fatal to everyone if he got the crystal."

"How would telling my friends let Jadeite know?"

"They might treat you differently or say something. The Senshi usually fight as a group, but if the Princesu is involved they fight to protect her. You're all still new to this and it isn't likely that you or your friends could handle it if Jadeite attacked you directly."

"Not even with the crystal?"

"You shouldn't have to take that risk. You could die you know."

"Just like the Serenity. Will the risk always be there?"

"Yes, if you exceed the amount of power you are able to handle at that time."

Serenity put her head in her hands. Endymion moved to sit beside her and he put his arm around her. "Don't worry, you will get stronger and I will be there to help." Serenity straightened up and looking over at his their eyes met. They stared into each others eyes and Endymion started to lean forward. Suddenly they could feel the tingling sensation again and the crystal shone with a blinding light again. When they got their eyesight back they found themselves on the floor with Lakeshia, Jessi, Earl, and Saranda staring down at them. "Go ahead and explain." Jessi snapped shooting daggers with her eyes. Amy sat up, scowling at her crystal for ruining the moment and realized that she had been lying on Collin. "Ow! My head!" Amy said quickly, grabbing her head. "Oh no! You can't use your dizzy spells to get out of this one because Collin fell too."

"But I did! I fell into Collin when I had my dizzy spell and I assume it surprised him because he fell too."

"That doesn't explain why you both passed out! You never used to pass out with your dizzy spells before and Collin didn't have a dizzy spell did he?"

"I got a really bad one from being lifted in the air and I didn't eat lunch now did I and you guys know how I get when I don't eat."

"So what about Collin?"

"He is sitting right there so why don't you ask him."

"I uh, bumped my head. Her passing out like that surprised me and I guess the weight of her falling on me made me hit my head."

"See Amy, I told you that you were heavy!"

"Shove it Earl!"

"So you just so happened to fall on top of him like that?"

"No Jessi, I decided to get my daily guy attention when I passed out. Come on! Why the third degree?" Amy said standing up and purposefully wavering on her feet. She grabbed Lakeshia, who had looked more amused than she should have. "Come Amy, I'll take you to get some water."

"Ok. Be nice to Collin while I'm gone." Earl and Jessi glared at her as Lakeshia helped her out the door. Once in the hall, Lakeshia dropped Amy's arm and said "Nice cover. I didn't know that you could come up with a lie that quickly, I'm surprised."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked knowing that she wasn't being convincing. "I know that isn't what happened. I sense a change in you and Collin and he seems to be connected to you somehow now, when he didn't before."

"Uh…"

"Let me guess. That shine was your crystal you are the Moon Princess, Collin is your Prince, and you two will spend the rest of your days in marital bliss."

"Darn your clairvoyance."

"Keshia is all knowing, well almost."

"Yes, Obi-wan Keshia." Amy smiled and the remembered "The wand!" She knew that she didn't it, but she once again saw her crystal shine. She looked at her crystal and saw the wand in the center. "What's that?" Keshia asked examining her own crystal for one. "This is the Crescent Moon Wand and it is used to heal converts of the evil that they were poisoned with."

"Like Jack?"

"Exactly. We'll get him back. Remember that Tuxedo Kamen was evil once, well twice actually, and love brought him back both times. Stay strong and don't give up." Amy hugged Lakeshia and the dismissal announcements were heard in the overhead speakers.

They went back inside and Amy whispered to Collin "Lakeshia knows."

"I figured that she might. Did you tell her not to say anything?"

"I don't think I need to because she knows I made up that dizzy spell story for a reason."

"Yes, that was a good cover up."

"I thought so. Nice to know that my dizzy spells are good for something!"

Kawaii: Means cute in Japanese.

_Hello my readers! I am so excited that I actually have someone reading my story! Now, I really need your help with something. The next couple of chapters I had a hard time writing because I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with them, so I would really appreciate it if you told me what you thought. You know if you liked it or thought it sucked. Any advice would be appreciated too. Thank you so much!_


End file.
